Glourious Aroura
by Lightsworn Master
Summary: This is the spin off of "The First Age" but insted of the fiend and warrior war this details the journy of the Airknight Parshath.


Glorious Aurora -A spin off of "The First Age"-  
By: Chase Seidel

In the Great War between the Warriors and the fiends many have been lost, brining a season of sadness for the light bringers of the world. The very planet itself can feel their angst and despair towards the war, the fiends, and the whole situation. The once happily thriving Sanctuary in the Sky where the mighty king of fairies live has now become a bitter wasteland tainted with the sight of death and the feeling of hopelessness. The fairy kingdom would never consider themselves targets by the fiends but the Fairies have come across some information from an unknown source about new super-weapons the fiends are constructing. The fairies know that the right thing to do was deliver the information to the warrior's head officer Freed, but Xexex the king of destruction has decided that he could not let that happen so he sent his most dedicated disciples he called "The Lethal Lords" This force consisted of Prometheus The King of Shadows, Diaoblos King of the Abyss and The Allure Queen.  
Through time these rulers presented a very powerful army towards the fairies, the lord of all fairies Zerato had to call upon their god Shinato and his wife Tethys for assistance in this time of great peril. Shinato responded after his first denial to help Tethys said that they should never leave their creations in a time of such chaos without lending assistance. So the Goddess Tethys and God Shinato sent down the three Sky Scourges, two to represent the fairies and one to represent the fiends. The Sky Scourges were supposed to make peace and create a counsel in which both side's light and dark may be herd. But the creation of the sky scourges angered Xexex, because their Sky Scourge would not fight for them, this drove Xexex to do drastic measures and called upon the Wicked Gods to create him a beast to combat the Sky Scourges. The Wicked Gods discussed this matter rather intently and after a long wait gave Xexex their answer. They decided to create a master swordsman of the dark art of swordplay; he was given the title Armament of the Lethal Lords to represent the ones whom in which he was to serve. With this new creature the fiends and their army began to push back the fairies, the fiends had pushed back the fairies to where they could only walk the grounds of the Sanctuary in the Sky fore below was an army of beginnings with no mercy.

Now there is one warrior, one of the fairies best who wants to oppose this oppression that the devilish fiends have laid upon them and he will do what ever it takes to give the information about the fiend's super-weapons to Freed, that he swears. This warrior's name is Parshath he is a noble centaur of the fairies who would give his life to keep the peace, though he has not been ordered by Zerato to fight yet Parshath is always ready with sword and shield in hand. Though Parshath is always expecting an order to the temple by Zeradius he enjoys his time on the Sanctuary, and though this time he has spent he has developed a very good friendship with Freya who loves to watch the battles and cheer on the fairies to do their best. The fairies warriors and soldiers find her cheering as inspiration so they can do their best in this almost endless battle.  
Parshath had been talking with his mother Joan when he got the order he was waiting for. The sentry for Zerato, Zeradius had appeared in the doorway of his home. "Air knight Parshath, Captain of the Sixth division. Our Lord calls upon you, he'd like to have a word with you. We will expect you in thirty minutes no less." The pristine envoy said before leaving immediately after. Parshath's eyes lit up as if he was a little boy receiving his first sword to commemorate his acceptation to the fairy's army. His mother gave Parshath a very vivid curious look. "What do you think Zerato wants, Parshath?" Joan then walked over to Parashath and gave him a hug. "I...I don't know." He said seeming very nervous and excited at the same time. "But I hope it's for the mission to give the warrior's that disclosed information that we have about the fiends." Parshath said as he gave his mom a kiss before breaking away from the hug and walking toward the door. "Where are you going?" Joan asked. "I've got only thirty minutes I'd better get my armor and weapons." He said hurrying out the door.  
When Parshath was walking home he was soon accompanied by Freya the vibrant spirit of victory. "So watch ya doing??" "Going home." "Why?" "Because I was called to the temple by Zeradius and I think I should be wearing my best to meet with Zerato." "Oh.... Can I come to?" "I don't know I don't think Zeradius would allow it." "I'm coming anyway I was to see him." "Who Zeradius ... He's not that great." "No Zerato He has all this praise I want to see what he looks like." "Hm well good luck with that...." Parshath said before going into his house to get ready. Thirty minute later Parshath trotted up to the temple where Zeradius was waiting for him. "Captain Parshath.... You're late. Zerato doesn't like that." Zeradius said in an aggravated tone. "I'm sorry I thought I would be on-" Zeradius soon interrupted him. "But you're late!" "I don't care I wanted to look my best for Zerato!" "Who said you were meeting with Zerato?" Zeradious asked. "I...I thought that Zerato wanted a word that's what you said." Zeradius looked at him with a puzzled look. "Ah yes I am sorry but I meant to say the great counsel would like to speak with you Zerato might make and appearance but it is unlikely..." "Oh...ok..." Parshath said before walking with Zeradius into the temple. "I'm gonna See Zerato weather that clown Zeradius said I can or not." A whispering Freya said to herself before sneaking into a small alleyway with a hole in the side of a building. "Yeah a short cut." Freya said before leaning into it a crawling inside. "PARSHATH!!! CAPTIAN OF THE SIXTH DEVISIOIN!" Saturn said "Y. sir?" Parshath stumbled over his words as if he was a schoolboy asking out a girl. "We have a very secret job for you!!!" Boomed Mars' voice. "If it's so secret why are they talking so loud?" Freya asked herself watching from a small corridor. "What is it? What ever it is I---" "Don't interrupt me WORM!!" Yelled Mars. "Stop being so blunt Mars." Venus said. "All of you sit down!" Yelled a voice in the background. "We're sorry Archlord." The Agents said as they sat down. Then out of the darkness emerged Zerato a large being with wings that glowed so brightly and looked so elegant. Parshath had no choice but to stand where he was in awe of the mightiest fairy other than Shinato. "L-L-Lord Zerato." Parshath said bowing to him. "Rise young warrior." Zerato said with a voice louder than Mars'. Parshath had no doubts about standing up and did so then he looked at Zerato with a serious face. "Oh my Shinato! Zerato looks...So awesome!" Freya said being unable to contain her excitement. "I have need for you Parshath. You must descend into the valley and give the general Freed the secret plans of the fiends. So we must not endure this oppression furthermore you're not the only one going on the quest. You will be accompanied by Ishzark, The Gellenduo." Zerato said finishing his statement. "Wait Archlord! What about me?" Freya said appearing out of he little hiding place. Zerato smiled but you couldn't tell because he was wearing his red scarf. "Little Freya now why would you want to go out down there? Your no warrior or soldier?" "Because I want to help us. The fairies. Shinato knows we've been doing horrible without winged Kuriboh. After he was captured my Memfist we haven't been winning our battles. They're maybe a chance I could get the warriors to help us rescue him. Please Lord let me go please!!!!" Freya said pleading for the mercy of Zerato. "Very w-." Mars soon interrupted Zerato. "No she can't go if she does it will be just another casualty we have to deal with! And I for one do not want another fairy to die until we get that information to the warriors so we can go back to peace!" Mars yelled. "I find your lack of faith in the girl disturbing Mars. Are any of you other Agents in agreement with Mars?" The other shook their heads as if they were scared what would happen to them if they actually were. "Good then Freya you shall go with Parshath, Ishzark and the Gellenduo." "Yay oh thank you lord." Freya said running up to him and giving his giant leg a hug. As she ran up the agents shutters as if they thought Zerato would do something regretful, but he did not." No Freya go get ready, Parshath go to the south gateway there you will find your partners. "Thank you Zerato." Parshath said trotting out of the room. "Oh Parshath. Take Freya there to." "Yes sir!" Parshath said before walking out of the temple. "Wow what an honor being chosen by Zerato. I wonder what my partners will be like." Parshath thought to himself as he waited for Freya to get ready. Later they met their partners. Ishzark look so powerful with his bright white armor wand long helmet, the Gellenduo looked very odd to say the least they seemed to be playful and youthful but very arrogant and mischievous. Standing next to both of them was Honest, Zerato's leader of the fairy military. Honest was holding four large scrolls in his hands. "Ah Parshath you made it. This is the divine Knight Ishzark..." Ishzark bowed. "The gellenduo." They waved. "They will be assisting you on your quest to give these to the general Freed of the warriors." Honest said giving the scrolls to Parshath. Of course because of curiosity Parshath opened the scrolls, the scrolls had similar drawings and names." Fusion Devourer, Brain Jacker, The Reshef. What kind of things are these?" "We don't exactly know we believe that they are fiend super weapons." Honest said as he made Parshath close the scrolls. "Now incase you fail... But make sure you don't. We have a back up squad who will keep their eyes on you." Honest said crossing his arms. "I will no tell you who they are so you won't notice them but if things go bad they will be there." Honest said opening the big gate door. "Now you must go, now go find freed and give him those scrolls!" Honest yelled as they all jumped down in to the sky. As they were free falling they all joined hands and were spinning around except for the gellenduo who could fly. Fortunately for them they landed in a forest and their falls were broken by a series of tree branches. "Owie..." Freya said as she hit the ground along with the others. "What a ride." Said parshath getting up, Ishzark just mumbled and the Gellenduo floated down calmly. "Ugh well we better get started." Ishzark said as they began to walk.  
Several Hours later they came upon a line of fiend troops so they hid out in a cave until a tall man with long hair and a scarf like Zeratos only tethered appeared. "Who are you!" Ishzark yelled holding up his sword in a battle position. "Do not fear I am the some of Demise and Ruin I'm an Armageddon knight. "A what sounds bad to me AAAHHHH!!!!!!" Ishzark said as he ran towards the Armageddon knight. But the knight was too fast for Ishzark and blocked his every move. "Please I've come to make peace, really I'm the one who gave the fairies the plans for the super weapons. Now please stop this!" He said and Ishzark stood down and Parshath Walked forward. "But Demise is a loyalist to the fiends would his son give us the plans?" He asked. "Well I did it to help the warriors the fiends are too arrogant and vile, my father and mother are dead because of them now and now even more than ever I resent them, so I'm changing sides I want to help you with your mission." Ishzark spat at this idea. "Ha how do we know you won't just betray us hm? How can we trust you?" Ishzark said in an out of line tone. "Ishzark show some respect! Our guest says that he's going to help us with this map, so I expect you to not say anything further more. Am I clear?" Asked Parshath. "Crystal sir!" Ishzark said regretting this in his mind. "Now if I may ask, can I accompany you so you won't get lost or misread the directions, and I want to disband from the fiend army as well. After my father's death it just seems that all the bad things my mom told me about the army are true. So may I come with you?" The Armageddon Knight asked sincerely. "No Parshath don't let him he will only hold us back!" Ishzark yelled as the knight put his head down. "Ishzark, do me a favor and shut up! We would be happy to have you on our force." Parshath said putting his arm on the Knight's armor. Meanwhile at the castle of Xexex, the king of destruction was having a discussion with the Dark Ruler Ha Des. "I thought you said The Reshef would've been completed by now what's taking so long!!" Ha Des yelled at the king of destruction. "We're working as fast as we can sir around the clock. Sir you can only push skull servants so far before they become weak and useless." Xexex said trying to make Ha Des happy. "FOOL! They are already weak and useless you need better help!" Ha Des shouted angrily then he mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry Ha Des but we need more time just for a another two weeks or so." Xexex said hoping to reconcile for his failings. "TWO WEEKS !! I NEED THEM NOW!!!!!!!!! NO MORE EXCUSSES!" "Yes sir." Xexex said before leaving the crystal ball, which projected Ha Des' image. "Soon you will be no more. You fool, Reshef is completed and his brainwashing technology is prime for fighting, and soon you shall see I shall reign as the master of fiends! I will take over Caius' mind with my great creation!!!!!!!" Xexex said laughing vilely.


End file.
